


If You Want It, You Can Get It

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Polyamory, Quick and Dirty, Spitroasting, They're Really in Love, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), the most tender spitroast you ever saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Keith and Lance are supposed to be letting their boyfriend rest, but Keith can’t keep his mouth shut. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.





	If You Want It, You Can Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 day NSFW prompt list that I’m slowly working my way through. This was day 20, “your own kink.” I’ve always enjoyed reading a good spitroast so I thought I’d try my hand at writing one??? Title from Janelle Monae’s “I Got the Juice.”

“Shhh,” hot breath blew across his ear, firm hands gripped his hips, a warm chest pressed against his sweaty back, and absolutely none of it was helping him keep quiet. Keith whined in the back of his throat, gripping the sheets below him so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

“Lance, please,” he whimpered, hips struggling against the hold on them to move further back onto the cock splitting him open. 

“Do you promise to keep quiet?” 

“Yes, okay, I already said I wou—ahhh,” he cut off into a moan when Lance slid the rest of the way into him. Lance nipped at his ear in retaliation.

“Liar,” he accused, voice rough in a way that Keith knew he meant didn’t mind. Keith was a liar. Who would have thought that out of the two of them, he’d be the one who’d be unable to keep his mouth shut during sex? Lance was never quiet. But when they were together like this, his voice went low, deep and gravelly in a way that drove Keith insane, and he never hesitated to take advantage of that fact. It would piss Keith off if it didn’t end so well for him. He bit his lip around another moan when Lance pulled out gave a slow, experimental thrust back into him. “You have to try. Shiro’s sleeping.” 

“I know, I know, I’m trying,” he panted, screwing his eyes and his mouth shut as Lance set a leisurely pace. Shiro was sleeping. Shiro needed rest. Shiro, who worked so hard for the team and for them and always put their needs before his own. Shiro, who loved him and loved Lance and was so, so good at taking him apart. It was just so hard to remember that when his other boyfriend was currently here, brushing teasingly at his prostate with every thrust and also so infuriatingly good at ripping him to pieces. “Fuck, Lance, don’t be a jackass.”

“You like it when I’m a jackass,” Lance argued, speeding up his pace minutely. Keith groaned in relief, and he wrenched one hand from the vice grip he had on Keith’s hips to press it over his mouth instead. “Shit, you’re so loud. You need—“

He was stopped by the hiss of the door to their room opening. Lance froze halfway inside him, the whimper muffled by his fingers cut off as two heads whipped around to see Shiro in the doorway. 

“Don’t bother,” he said as he stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He was beautifully disheveled, shirt wrinkled and hair sleep mussed, an undeniable tent in his boxers. Keith gulped at the sight of it and the heat in his eyes as he prowled towards the bed. 

Lance, idiot that he was, protested immediately. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” 

Shiro stepped up to him, tilting his chin up and capturing his lips in a searing kiss that had Lance melting into him instantly. Keith whined into the broad, warm hand covering his mouth at the sight. 

Shiro pulled back just enough to speak against Lance’s mouth. “I slept enough.” 

“You need rest,” Lance protested weakly, and Keith wanted to rear up and smack him. 

“I need you,” Shiro nearly growled, pressing his hardened length into Lance’s side and reaching down with his human hand to rake his fingers down Keith’s back. “Now let go of his mouth and fuck him like he wants.” 

“Fuck.” Lance’s hand left his mouth only to twist into Shiro’s hair and haul him into a rough kiss. His hips finally started to move again, snapping forward and making Keith see stars. Shiro’s hand moved from Keith’s back to his hip, helping Lance drive him hard and fast onto his cock. Keith threw his head back, crying out freely now. 

He heard Shiro groan from behind him. “How could I stay over there and sleep when he was in here sounding like that?”

“That’s why he was supposed to stay quiet,” Lance panted. “I know he’s irresistible.”

“He can hear you,” Keith snarled over his shoulder. He hated when they talked about him like he wasn’t there, a fact which they never failed to exploit. 

Shiro hummed, squeezing his hip in reassurance, but his voice was cocky when he spoke. “Really? I wasn’t sure you could over all the noise.” As if to emphasize his point, Lance aimed an especially hard thrust right at Keith’s prostate, ripping a moan out of him. 

“M-maybe you should help him keep his mouth busy.” 

Shiro’s answering growl sent shivers up his spine. “What an excellent idea.” He slid off the bed only to reappear moments later next to Keith’s head. Shiro made quick work of his shirt and boxers, hard cock bobbing proudly before Keith’s hungry eyes. He maneuvered onto the bed in front of Keith, staying just far enough away that Keith couldn’t flick his tongue out to taste the precome beading at the tip of his cock. Cool metal fingers cupped his chin, the contrast between it and Lance’s searing grip on his hips making Keith’s cock twitch where it hung heavy between his legs. 

“Would you like that?” Shiro asked, pressing his robotic thumb into Keith’s lower lip. “Being filled up by both of us at the same time?” 

Keith shuddered, mouth falling open around a sound that was half whimper, half sob, and all desperate. 

“Please,” he choked out, caught between straining forward to get Shiro’s cock in his mouth that much faster and pushing his hips further back into Lance’s increasingly rough thrusts. 

“Shiro, hurry,” Lance gasped. 

He didn’t hesitate, shuffling forward on his knees, metal hand moving to Keith’s hair to smooth it out of his face, human hand guiding his cock toward Keith’s eager mouth. As soon as it was in reach, Keith curled his tongue around the head with a pleased hum. Shiro’s breath hitched, Lance’s hips stuttered, a rough curse falling from his lips.

“You’re so good, Keith, always so good. Can you take more?” Shiro’s words washed over him, causing another pleasant shudder to roll through his body. He hummed a needy affirmation around Shiro’s head, relaxing his jaw to make his meaning clear. Lance pulled out almost completely, leaving just the tip of his cock in for several torturous seconds before sliding back in slowly, matching the movement of his hips to Shiro’s. Keith whined around the hot, heavy length easing into his throat, arms struggling to support his weight and eyes sliding shut, feeling fuller than he ever had and overwhelmed in the best possible way. His boyfriends paused when they were both seated fully, Shiro’s free hand soothing down his side and making him shiver.

“Oh fuck,” Lance rasped, sounding as wrecked as he felt. “You look so fucking good like this, Keith. You were fucking made for this.”

“He’s right. You’re so beautiful, so perfect,” Shiro affirmed, voice soft and awed as he eased his cock out of Keith’s mouth. He started a leisurely pace, careful not to make Keith gag when he reached the back of his throat, and Lance soon followed, timing his thrusts so he slid in as Shiro slid out. It was ridiculous that Keith felt more cherished than ever in his life while being speared open at both ends, but it was hard to feel anything else when their hands on his body stroked him with such reverence, when continuous streams of praise and adoration fell from their mouths as their pace increased and fuck, why hadn’t they done this before? 

Lance’s cock brushed against his prostate and Shiro’s length stretched his mouth open, making his jaw ache deliciously and his own cock throb between his legs. He hummed hungrily, rolling his body back to meet Lance’s thrusts then forward to swallow Shiro completely again. Knowing what he wanted, Lance rammed into him harder, hitting him in just the right spot every time. He moaned around the length pistoning in and out of him, flicking his tongue over the ridge under Shiro’s head on every pass, utterly full and trembling at the sheer pleasure the dual sensations were shooting through him.

“Keith, Takashi,” Lance groaned. “Fuck, I can’t, I’m going to—“

“Let it go, Lance,” he heard Shiro say, followed by the wet noise of tongues tangling and Lance whimpering into Shiro’s mouth. 

Keith stopped the motion of his body, rearing back to suck on the tip of Shiro’s cock and press his hips flush against Lance’s. He ground into him, clamping his muscles down on Lance’s length inside him and suddenly Lance was choking out a moan into Shiro’s mouth and rutting his hips and spilling hot into Keith. At nearly the same time, Keith flicked his tongue into the slit of Shiro’s cock and with a violent twitch he was coming too, shooting into Keith’s eager mouth. Keith swallowed it all eagerly as Lance collapsed across his back. He gave several more frantic thrusts as he rode out his orgasm and reached below Keith’s body to wrap a hand around his neglected cock. With just a few rough strokes he was spilling onto Lance’s fingers and the sheet below them, Shiro’s cock sliding out of his mouth, arms collapsing beneath him, moaning brokenly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. 

When the last aftershocks finally subsided and he came back to himself his head was in Shiro’s lap. Shiro was running his hands through his hair and cooing gentle praises. Lance had both arms wrapped tightly around him, heaving chest pressed flush to his back and trailing kisses across his shoulders. Keith cleared his throat, already feeling the telltale signs of a lost voice approaching.

“Wow,” he rasped.

Lance snorted. “That’s an understatement.” 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked. 

“Never been better,” he asserted. At Shiro’s raised eyebrow he conceded. “My legs might be a little bit asleep.” 

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “Mine too,” he admitted. Lance disentangled himself from around Keith, pulling out slowly before helping him lift off of Shiro, who made a pile of pillows against the wall above the headboard and leaned back on it before opening his arms to them. Keith ended up between Shiro’s legs, splayed across his chest and listening to his heart beat. Lance flopped onto his side, settling his head on Shiro’s shoulder and flinging an arm and a leg over their entwined bodies. 

Lance tilted his head up, Shiro meeting him for a short, soft kiss, then leaned down to plant one on Keith’s lips as well. 

“That was insanely hot,” he breathed against Keith’s mouth before pulling back to let Shiro lean down to have his turn at a kiss. 

“Thank you for doing that for us, Keith,” he said as he settled back into the pillow mountain he’d created for himself. 

Keith burrowed himself deeper into Shiro’s chest and snaked an arm over Lance’s side, pulling him in closer. “Trust me, the pleasure was all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
